


Beneath the Summer Sun

by notenoughcoffee



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notenoughcoffee/pseuds/notenoughcoffee
Summary: Lazy days in the summer sun.





	Beneath the Summer Sun

Parr pulled the brim of her sun hat down further to shade her face, her sunglasses not sufficient enough to keep the bright rays from assaulting her eyes. Sleep was eluding her despite the exhaustion that comes from a large meal, several drinks, and sunshine.

She hadn’t known that this was the remedy for all her ails until she was halfway through her second can of Pimms and lemonade and plaintively ignoring Aragon’s disapproving gaze at such an undignified manner to consume alcohol. A picnic in the park on such a beautiful, warm, and sunny day had been exactly what she had needed. As well as the slightly rebellious feeling she always got whenever Aragon looked down her nose at some modern convenience she was taking advantage of.

Feeling a slight tickle along her calf, she forced her eyes open. A tiny ant was making its way along her leg. She brushed it away and rolled onto her side. 

Anne was stretched out next to her. She was lying on her stomach, her arms and legs splayed out. She was shirtless, the clasp of her bra undone, and with her shorts rolled until they were in such a state that Parr was certain that someone was going to complain about her public indecency. Soft snores emanated from her direction. Though she might be indelicate, Parr thought she was absolutely adorable. 

Although they had not been laying out on the blanket for very long, Parr could see Anne’s skin beginning to catch the sun. The subtle pink hue that Anne had been going for when they first lied down was becoming much more apparent.

Parr stretched her fatigue-laden arm toward her bag, a groan escaping her. She rifled through the contents, pulling several items out until she found the one she was looking for. 

“Anne. Anne wake up a minute. You need this,” Parr said softly, while gently prodding her shoulder with the bottle of sunscreen -- the only way she could reach the other girl without actually having to move.

“G-way,” she responded, slurred and sluggish and most definitely still half-asleep.

“No really, Anne. You’re going to want to use this,” she asserted.

“I said go away.”

“Anne, science says-”

“I don’t care. I just want to sleep,” Anne interjected, drowsy but much more aware than she had been a few moments before. She pressed her face into the blanket, squashing her nose into the ground and wrapping her arms around her head to shield herself from the bright light and Parr’s insistence that she do anything other than nap.

“Too much sun is dangerous. There are UV rays, and they can cause cancerous growths, and all sorts of horrible things,” Parr continued, disregarding Anne’s obvious annoyance.

“Don’t underestimate my willingness to die just to spite you,” came the muffled reply. 

Parr knew any further arguments would be met with obstinate defiance. To keep pushing would be futile. Instead, she used the sunscreen on herself, and laid back down beneath the shade of her hat and let sleep overtake her.

*** 

Later that night, after Jane had run a cool bath for her, and Cleves had finished spraying aloe vera lotion all along her shoulders, back, and thighs, she might have regretted her indifference to Parr’s attempted interventions. Her scarlet skin ablaze, she found agony in every movement. 

Anne would never admit that Parr had been right.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Felt this prompt on a spiritual level: "Don't underestimate my willingness to die just to spite you."
> 
> On this rainy, miserable day, I am so ready for the summer.


End file.
